All of Me, Charles
by PsychYakumo
Summary: /Omegaverse/ Una vida estando juntos, separados. Pero amándose. Todo el tiempo amándose. /AU/


Charles se agito, intento inútilmente de romper los candados que lo tenían atado contra la pared. Miraba la puerta frente a si, sabiendo que en algún momento, corto o largo, Erik entraría. Dejo caer la cabeza contra la afelpada pared del cuarto, reconociendo la textura en la piel de su cuerpo, dejando que su mente vagara hasta los recuerdos de años pasados, cuando en las convenciones de estudios se había encontrado a su antiguo rival en la escuela. Las grandes manos del polaco, atrapándolo en un abrazo de esos que solo le daba a las personas que apreciaba, porque una cosa era la rivalidad que todo el mundo presenciaba y otra muy distinta era lo que en realidad ocurría cuando nadie los observaba, cuando ninguno tenía expectativas que cumplir.

Erik lo azotaba contra las paredes, bajaba sus pantalones sin piedad alguno y se agachaba frente a él, tomándole con la boca, dejándolo derretido y húmedo a mas no poder.

Charles podía ser un omega, pero el carácter que su padre había instado en forjarle era más fuerte que el de cualquier alfa que conociese. Hasta que apareció el pelirrojo.

Lensherr lo había mirado como un igual, desafiando su intelecto y exasperándolo a límites insospechados ante su incompetencia al tratar de aprender alemán. (Solo para saber que carajos le había dicho el otro entre dientes, mientras se la metía hasta el fondo.)

Sabía que era "el" alfa, lo sentía en los más profundo de sus entrañas, pero había algo que le impedía ofrecer su cuello, algo que le hacía tapar la boca del otro cuando buscaba la unión entre su hombro y cuello, algo que le hacía quedarse en la cama del alemán hasta tres días, consolando a su desolado alfa porque no quería unirse a él. Charles pocas veces se sentía inseguro, y siempre era en situaciones que tenían que ver con alguien más. Su naturaleza le pedía que se dejara de cosas, pero el solo podía negarse, no quería terminar sometido. Su padre, Dios, su padre se había encargado de dejarle marcado a fuego que si se unía a un alfa solo querría estar en casa, ser sometido, que perdería todo aquello por lo que lucho con tanto empeño. Le dijo tanto esas palabras que empezó a inhibir por cuenta propia sus celos, Erik solía ofrecerle su cuello esos días, el maldito sabio como desatar el infierno en su interior, como hacer que volviese el calor y terminar encerrados en su casa por días. Aun y con todo eso, cuando alguien preguntaba que eran, ninguno sabía que contestar. Por qué podían oler más al otro que a sí mismos, pero no sabían en que línea estaban, Charles con más chupetones en el cuello que piel, y Erik con una mordida cicatrizando en la garganta, y nadie con el suficiente valor de tocar para lo que fuera al omega por miedo al feroz alfa tras él.

Charles sonrió, sintiendo el sudor bajar por su frente, recordó un día, al final de la secundaria, cuando solo era amigos-rivales, uno de los pocos celos que había tenido antes de dominar la técnica que le permitía ocultarlos, acababa de terminar y su aroma seguía siendo un poco atrayente, Erik y Azazel habían estado como perros guardianes a su lado, su amigo rojo había gruñido una advertencia hacia el profesor de algebra, que se estaba acercando más de lo permitido a él, cuando el hombre lo ignoro, el chico fue a acercarse más a él, pero una mano se posó en el hombro del castaño, antes de que alguien lanzara al profesor a volar sobre la cancha del patio.

Erik nunca había sido muy paciente.

Ese día lo supo, cuando las feromonas en el aire hicieron que se escudara tras la espalda de su amigo, sujetándole la chaqueta.

Nunca se separaría de él.

Pero, tampoco podría ser su omega.

Se tuvieron que cambiar de escuela por los últimos tres meses, acusados de agresión.

Abrió las piernas, que había mantenido cruzadas, sintiendo el líquido escurrir entre ellas, la fragancia del pelirrojo estaba en cada esquina de la habitación y el de verdad quería frotarse contra algo ya, algo de preferencia de metro noventa, pelirrojo y con acento alemán, por favor.

Odiaba los celos, lo hacían estar húmedo todo el tiempo, deseando algo entre as nalgas, lo que fuera y perdiendo la dignidad a marchas forzadas. Por otro lado, su alfa los amaba, decía que era la única forma en que no fuera un jodido mojigato, que le hacían tanto bien que estaba más relajado los días siguientes. Y le fastidiaba más de los mismos celos ya mencionados la gran verdad que llevaba el otro. No había nada que lo relajara más que una buena follada y esa realidad lo abrumaba.

Nunca había tenido problemas en aceptarse como mutante, pero aceptarse como omega…

Era su debilidad, lo que casi nunca quería de sí mismo.

Los pasos fuera de su puerta se hicieron más intensos, más rápidos, más cercanos. Era el último día de su celo, ese día habían querido jugar al calabozo. Por eso estaba amarrado, porque estaba castigado, porque se había portado mal. Su alfa se había masturbado frente a él, usando su propio lubricante para satisfacerse y después se había chupado los dedos, saliendo de la habitación con rumbo al baño, dejándolo duro, a punto de correrse si la promesa de si volvería pronto, o lo que fuera.

En momentos como ese, Charles se preguntaba si no sería bueno estar unido a Erik para siempre, en momento como ese cuando la gran sonrisa de su amigo, de su amante, de su alfa lo deslumbraba y le hacía corresponderle. Cuando lo sentía relajarse contra el cuándo aspiraba su aroma, por la ternura que siempre había en su mirada cuando lo tenía entre sus brazos, a pesar de la pasión del momento. Miro el tonificado cuerpo acercarse a él, sintiendo el metal ceder ante un movimiento de la mano ajena, cayendo en la brazos del otro ,ordenado su cuello al instante, dejando su nariz recorrer la garganta del más alto, deteniéndose en su marca, la que hace tantos años había hecho, esa que hacía que nadie mirara al alfa con segundas intenciones.

Las manos callosas y firmes del pelirrojo lo alzaron por las caderas, haciendo que rodeara su cadera con las piernas, sintió la boca del otro sobre su oído, mientras lo movía hasta la cama, dejándole caer con cuidado, comenzando a tararear la canción con la que le había confesado lo que sentía, Charles sintió el sonrojo inoportuno subir por su rostro, mirando los impresionantes ojos sobre sí. Sintiendo la emoción y la felicidad en su interior, sintiendo que podía estar entre esos brazos por siempre, viendo esa sonrisa toda la vida, y tal vez después de ella.

Atrajo al otro a sus labios, besándolo con cuidado, como aquel primer beso, ese que se dieron a los 17, uno nervioso, y lento, acostumbrándose a los labios del otro. Erik se acomodó sobre el de nuevo, con cuidado de no aplastarlo, tomando su rostro con una mano, separándose apenas para besar la unión del cuello y el hombro del otro, donde estaban las glándulas de omega, siempre hacia eso, lo besaba con delicadeza, antes de subir con besitos como mariposa hasta su cuello, delineando con su lengua el camino a sus labios, mordiendo su labio inferior, atrapándolo entre los suyos, besándolo con devoción, toda su furia, su rencor, su pasión, se volvía azúcar, crema y amor en esos besos, con sus manos bajando por su cuerpo, delineando cada musculo, y frotando sus piernas, abriéndolas para él, rodeando su cadera y embistiendo con cuidado, dejando que se acostumbrara a él, llenándolo con cuidado con el nudo y siendo demasiado dulce con él en esos momentos.

Erik lo miraba como si no hubiese nada en esos momentos que el mismo. Como si nunca se hubiera separado. Como si los dos no hubiesen tenido hijos y estado casado. Tenían 35 años y un pasado juntos.

Y era increíble que estando tan unidos, Charles siguiese con ese miedo, abrió los ojos, encontrándose con la sonrisa que más amaba en el mundo, acariciando con devoción el rostro de facciones fuertes sobre si, levantando la cabeza para besar su mejillas, antes de ladear la cabeza dejando la blanca piel al descubierto, una que ni su difunta esposa toco alguna vez. La cara de Erik era un poema, se inclinó, dejando que su nariz acariciara la zona primero, dejando tres besos en el sitio antes de con cuidado, comenzar a clavar los colmillos, abriendo la tierna carne, que cedió ante su empuje, rompiendo las glándulas y haciéndolos jadear a ambos. Sintiendo el vínculo formarse entre ambos, uno que ya sentían como suyo, algo que siempre habían tenido.

"Te amo"

Erik sonrió en respuesta, atrayéndolo a su pecho, besándole en la frente.

"Te amo más, engel, te amo más.


End file.
